


Almost Human 章十四

by frozen



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 17:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15124364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozen/pseuds/frozen
Summary: 缓慢搬文中本章开车警告





	Almost Human 章十四

章十四

这是汉克第一次心甘情愿地坐一辆自动驾驶的车。  
因为偷了新车并逃逸的逃犯们，除去毛茸茸的那位之外此刻都窝在并不宽敞的后座上——包括本应该去开车的司机。  
汉克亲了他的小安卓的嘴唇，在隧道里。这是他们第一次接吻。上次他彻底碰触蹂躏过RK800机体的最深处，但是他没有亲过他。可敬的汉克•安德森副队长在情爱的某些地方就像是上个世纪的老古董一样守旧。  
他们在车上还亲吻了不止一次。康纳的皮肤白皙过头，配上深色的西装，使得他整个人呈现出一种过于理智的冷色调，然而他的双唇却是柔和的红色。它们柔软、温暖、干燥，被碾过时下意识地紧抿，但随即又柔顺地打开，任凭汉克去碰触内里的口腔。  
康纳尝起来和人类不同，因为仿生人并不需要进食，所以他造价高昂的柔润舌尖尝起来干净得没有任何味道，但他狭窄的口腔和人类一样温暖又湿润，而且微微颤抖。汉克揣测康纳应该在自己的吻中感到了咖啡的苦涩和酒精辛辣的余味（康纳的眨眼频率从刚才起就高得不寻常），随即他压住自家仿生人的后脑勺，变换角度加深了这个吻。  
微弱的水声搅动在空气里。  
“……你能不能闭上眼睛？”  
汉克终于忍不住，用鼻子哼出一声抱怨之词，他实在是受不了康纳四处看来看去好像在分析他面部反馈的样子——拜托，他还以为这舌头敏感的仿生人会像是佛洛依德笔下口腔期的儿童一样好奇地亲过来！  
难道……  
他马上放开了他，“对了，我想起你口腔的感知什么的……这是不是会让你不舒服？”  
“没有关系。”仿生人回答，因为刚才亲密的肢体动作，他充满精英风味的褐色额发被进一步地弄乱了，同时他还在微微喘着气，眼神游移，“我口腔的原件……在我上次濒临报废的时候受到了严重的损害，9047b是Cyberlife最先进也最敏感的生物组件之一，暂且没有替换功能。我现在……恐怕不能再像过去一样采样了。”  
到底发生了什么能把你的舌头弄坏啊……难怪最近没有到处乱舔了。其实，汉克在心里觉得这倒也不失为一件好事，若非这样，他可要好好做一番心里建设才敢去碰康纳的嘴——  
但这果然还是很奇怪。  
“你想要继续下去吗，汉克？……接吻之后的事？”康纳说，他仍然在不断地眨着眼睛。对两个身高185以上的成年男性来说，车子后座的位置并不大，他的后背完全抵在车门上，领带结微微松脱——他风度翩翩的三件套已经在打斗中被完全毁掉了，但被撕裂染血的高级布料中的大部分仍然忠诚地履行着它们的职责，过于贴身地紧紧包裹着仿生人完美的躯体。正是这种严谨，反而使得不多的凌乱好像扯开了一角的礼物包装纸，正暗示性地告诉着面前的人，礼物是可以完全被拆开的。  
他们在昏暗密闭的空间中彼此相对，空气灼热，甚至能听到彼此喘气的声音。  
“……康纳？”  
这很不对，康纳是不应该抵触身体的接触的，在之前的夜晚，他在每一夜都躺在老警探的怀里为人类提供温暖，肢体舒展，温顺得如同兔子，但现在……毫无疑问，只是贴在他腰上的一只手，都能把他全身的紧绷清清楚楚地传递过来。  
只是一个吻。升高的机体压力让他不得不开始气体置换来降低体温，这让仿生人看上去像是在难以自已地喘息着。  
这种颤抖并不是一种羞涩，甚至不是一种紧张。  
汉克皱起眉头，“……你到底怎么了？”  
——是恐惧。  
“……抱歉，汉克。”有那么一会儿，仿生人好像在强行勒令自己放松，但却效果欠佳。他最终还是无法表现得若无其事。康纳垂下眼睛，“我……我很害怕。”  
“我不想搞砸这个。”他转瞬又抬起眼睑，湿润的棕色眼瞳茫然无神，仿佛身不在此，“……我很期望和你发展进一步的关系，汉克。但我表现得很糟糕。”  
仿生人想过隐瞒，奈何症状过于明显——程序的错乱类似创伤后应激障碍（PTSD），康纳早在卡洛斯案时就知晓异常仿生人可能会罹患此症。以他的演技，尚不足以隐瞒过眼前这位敏锐的前警官。  
“我应该对你坦白原因。关于我在11月11日濒临废弃的经历……”  
接下来的三分钟里，仿生人对人类搭档描述了他所遭遇的事。康纳之前从没有对汉克提起过详细的遭遇，但各种原因并不是他觉得自己应该有什么顾虑：仿生人没有贞操道德。他对于被流民集体性虐这件事没有丝毫羞耻感。  
他只是觉得自己遭受了迁怒和暴力。创伤后应激障碍的症状面向的是对损坏的畏惧——不，应该说，是异常后所感受到的，对“死亡”无限逼近的畏惧。  
汉克肯定早就看出康纳遭逢了暴力，至于暴力的途径，这本来没有特别一提的必要。  
只是现在，这个暴力的途径却导致他无法让他所爱人类彻底享受和自己的性爱。  
明明爱着他，明明比谁都想要取悦他。  
康纳觉得很抱歉，所以他需要把这件事的理由说出来——坦白他害怕。  
但是也坦白他想要。  
“就是这样。程序的错乱可能会导致我在过程中……很死板。但这并不意味着我想喊停。”康纳说，他仍然喘息不定，面色潮红，眼巴巴地看着他身前的人类搭档，每一缕战栗的气息都充满诱惑。可汉克却觉得仿佛被当头浇了一盆冷水——  
濒临死亡的经历让他的搭档对性爱表现出恐惧。这一刻的汉克突然发现了，对于面前的康纳来说，性在他的经验认知里只是一种暴力的途径而已。  
这让人类感到特别……生气又难过。他想对这个世界发火，又想去拍拍颤抖着的康纳的头，这种交缠而来的情绪来势汹汹，汉克缓缓松开了搭在情人身上的手。  
“汉克？”  
“……算了。”老警探伸手揉了揉康纳乱成一团的头发，然后滑下去，安抚似的拍了拍紧绷的背，“我们到此为止吧。”  
可绷得像根弹簧的仿生人却马上反手抓住了他，“为什么？”  
为什么，因为你怕得在发抖了！我为什么要做这种摆明了是在欺负人的事情？汉克叹了口气，他爱他，又这份感情又不一定非要用肉体快乐来联系，何况……  
“反正你也不会在这件事中得到快乐不是吗？”  
警探近乎放弃了做下去的念头：毕竟RK800的型号并不能感到性快感，现在康纳他“想要做爱”只是想取悦自己喜欢的人类而已，哪怕他自己会因此不舒服！  
我如果不顾他的不适继续做下去，岂不是一个彻头彻尾的混球了吗！  
“……”康纳看上去却显得对这个答案特别吃惊，“汉克，你怎么会知道仿生人其实并没有性快感的事情？”  
用程序设定好可能的反馈对性爱模块来说是个省事的设定，仿生人不一定非要真的感觉到……但它们需要让主人感觉到‘他（她）的爱抚或侵犯让自己的仿生人有了感觉’，这是使人类享受性爱的一部分。  
“这一设置因为‘会影响用户体验’，所以是相对的秘密。你对仿生人性爱一窍不通，汉克，谁会告诉你这个？”  
“当然没人告诉我！”蓝灯事件之后，这事儿还需要告诉吗，汉克忍不住翻了个白眼，“当然是因为大使桥那一晚某人的演技太尴尬了！”  
“……！”但康纳随之而来的强烈反应却让老警探大吃一惊——仿生人攥着他的手几乎立即就收紧了，而康纳脸上的表情就好像他还没有意识到自己正在把人类搭档的手腕掐出痕迹。  
“你是说51号康纳。”他有些傻乎乎地复述道，“你们在11月6日的夜晚进行了性行为？”  
“什……”汉克也跟着大吃一惊，“你不知道？”  
不，他还以为51上传了这个！这些每天定时连线的康纳们不是什么都上传吗！他们甚至还共享了他的狗的名字！康纳在说“恐怕您现在需要一场性爱来解决空虚感”的时候都是一副公事公办的样子，汉克毫不怀疑代表这件事的0和1会跟其他一切搭档的情报一起整齐地排列在RK800的数据库里。  
“记忆数据中缺少11月6日大使桥事件后的情报……”编号#313 248 317-52的康纳低声说，“我的前任没有选择共享它。”  
他之前只知道康纳没有上传汉克私藏枪支的情报……因为康纳担心汉克的自杀倾向会让Cyberlife内部降低对警探的评价。  
而关于他（不知有意无意）隐藏起来的另一件事……  
在这一刻，52号马上就发现了这是51的私心：要知道，他可是康纳，他多了解‘他自己’。而且眼下的他还是比51更清醒、更异常，更清清楚楚地明了了自己喜欢汉克的康纳——  
他懂了，甚至不需要多花费一纳秒。  
这让康纳的中枢处理器产生了一种熟悉的感觉。和他在汉克宅邸用51号买来的材料做饭的时候一样。和他在梦中融入上一任的记忆和搭档相处时一样。但之前，他还没有足够清醒地意识到那种酸痛的感觉是什么——现在康纳明白了。他意识到自己是在吃醋。作为汉克·安德森的情人，在吃自己上一个编号的康纳的醋。  
而现在，这情感正前所未有地刺激着他，当那些信息在他的CPU翻腾的时候，好像要把仿生人的CPU整个烧穿了。  
汉克狐疑地看着他，老天爷，他的灯环现在已经比圣诞树上的小灯泡还要红了！“……康纳？”  
本身后背抵在车门上的仿生人突然跳了起来，他改变姿势径直扑向老警探，双手按住人类的肩膀，“不要停下来，汉克，拜托你……”他急促地说，同时身体前倾，整个人都贴了上来。  
仿生人目光灼热，不仅如此，他颤抖的身体整个都热得不同寻常，让人怀疑是不是他的恒温系统出了什么毛病，他的胸膛隔着西装衬衫纤薄然而硬挺的布料摩擦着人类的胸口，汉克这才发现他的乳尖居然已经硬了起来，在血迹斑斑的衬衫上顶出小小的凸起。  
他们现在的姿势几乎已经完全逆转了过来。  
“如果你不能感到快乐……”警探还有些没反应过来，“那么你可以不用做。”  
“我和过去的我不同，我已经异常了，”康纳回答，喘息依然急促，“被你拥有会让我产生强烈的心理快感。”  
他闭上眼睛，“我的经验也许会让我做得不对……但是我想要去学习，想去学习变得快乐的方法，” 仿生人声音低哑得近乎耳语，“汉克，教给我……”  
面对这样的搭档，人类仿佛条件反射一般地心软了。

在获得默许以后，康纳灵巧地滑到座位下面，钻进人类的双腿之间。他的双手现在按在人类膝盖稍上的大腿上，仿生人在这个位置抬起头来的样子像一只眼神懵懂无辜的褐眼幼犬，但行为嘛……他弄开人类裤子的时候甚至没有用上手。咬开拉链，用舌头把困在内衣里的性器释放出来的时候，汉克能感觉到他挺直的鼻梁和柔软的脸颊蹭在自己的皮肤上，随后被一口吞入的感觉让人类情不自禁地吸了一口气。  
“嘶……你…真的没问题？”  
首先是滚烫的嘴唇，伴随下身继续的深入能感觉到湿润的口腔，柔软的舌头。  
“我感觉很好。”因为嘴里的“工作”，仿生人的声音听上去湿濡而含混，仿佛是一块正在融化滴落的糖果。  
确实，坏掉的组件已经不会再让口交变得痛苦，但创伤后的应激反应还是使他下意识地感到紧张。但这种紧张不是他眼下唯一的焦虑——几乎同样强烈的爱意和醋意，以及未知感带来的不确定，让康纳完全沉浸在一种焦灼之中。在我的人类心中，他必须要觉得我是最好的。可缺失的记忆让康纳完全不知道上一个编号的自己能有多好……这就带来了变本加厉的危机感。  
为了战胜虚无缥缈的想象，他表现得近乎于过分努力了。

他怎么比起某次蓝灯尬演还要用力过度……  
汉克几乎哭笑不得。他想要去安抚一下自己的小安卓，于是他在康纳每次将他含进去的时候，都伸出手去梳拢过那褐色的头发。伴随着快感袭来的节奏，人类把手指插入到康纳的发丝里，用犬科动物撒娇时会喜欢的那种方式去抚摸着，在他吞咽到深处时，用拇指擦过他的后颈，按压片刻。  
然后，他终于看到康纳红色的灯环缓缓变回黄色了。  
这家伙真的像是狗狗啊……犬科爱好者警探忍不住这样想。有点太可爱了吧。  
不过这个时候，他意外的发现仿生人白皙的后颈有一颗痣。  
虽然仿生人在提供服务之前就已经脱掉了自己和人类的风衣外套，但这颗痣藏的位置太深了，仍完美地被衣领掩盖。只有现在，因为他低头的缘故，脆弱的后颈完全暴露出来，上面甚至还留着刚刚被900弄伤的一圈淤血。康纳试图把人类的性器吞得更深的时候，他后颈的曲线就微微一动——白皙过分的皮肤显得那一颗平时看不到的小痣透出隐约的色情意味，仿佛窥探到了什么不该看的东西。  
这让刚刚还觉得伴侣可爱的汉克猛然产生了一种仿佛被撩拨的感觉。  
康纳确实在撩拨他，舌头温柔刮过的动作，牙齿恰到好处的轻咬，每一次向喉咙中的吞咽都用紧窄温暖的口腔压榨着身上之人的情欲。在这个俯瞰的角度，他还能看到康纳的眼睫毛不断地煽动，因为频率密集仿佛战栗，其中间或掺杂着一两个偷偷抬起眼睫的偷窥，用湿润的眼瞳去确认人类到底有没有被取悦到。  
那期望的眼神本身就好像是强烈的春药，逐渐腐蚀着人类的余裕。  
汉克想要安抚康纳的紧张，但仿生人在逞强的时候居然做得意外好，他的口腔是那么的湿热和温顺……有那么几个瞬间，强烈的快感仿佛电流击中警探的小腹，汉克甚至得停下抚摸的手，免得他会控制不住地揪紧那光滑柔软的褐色发丝。  
但当他不可自抑地高潮在那温暖的孔洞里的时候，他还是真的揪了下去，嗨呀。  
被扯住发丝的康纳僵硬了一下，仿佛是阴影发作，然而他随后看过来的眼神里又确确实实带着得意。世界上哪有这样一边发抖一边得意的家伙呢！简直犯规。这让人类在让舒服得让人停止思考的快乐中感到了一丝恼怒，却不知道该先生谁的气才好。  
“…嗯……”  
感知器失灵的仿生人没有像上一个康纳那样半途吐出人类的性器，而是任凭汉克射在了他嘴里。他下意识地蠕动舌尖，仿佛还想分析一下伴侣精液的成分——他甚至想要直接把它咽下去！  
老警探赶紧把他推开：“别咽！你会害你自己坏掉。”  
康纳抬起头看着他，嘴里含着人类的体液让他白皙的脸颊有些鼓鼓的。  
“嘴张开，吐出来。快点。”  
康纳眨眨眼睛，乖乖地张开嘴——然后精液就沿着他的嘴角流了下来。  
因为他抬起了头，所以汉克可以清晰地看到他的口腔，艳红的舌头染着白色的液体，然后它们再顺着嘴角缓缓溢出……顿时受了不小的刺激——喂你就单纯地吐掉不行吗！你们安卓怎么那么色情！  
该死，明明他乖乖出示舌头给自己看的样子就是一条小狗嘛！我为什么会觉得他该死的色气还被撩到！  
精液还在顺着康纳下颌和脖颈的线条一路下滑，在他光滑细腻的人造皮肤上留下一条闪亮黏腻的痕迹，最终湮没在锁骨的阴影之中，弄脏了西装衬衫的领口。  
再也忍不下去的汉克劈头盖脸扯过一张纸巾，就给他擦拭舌尖、嘴唇、和下颌黏答答的精液。  
“你是小孩子吗需要我给你擦嘴！”老警探暴躁地这样说着，但是自己却脸红了  
这显然就是在勾引吧！汉克虽然保守，但也绝没有不解风情到这个地步。康纳在用尽一切手段吸引自己，包括在被擦嘴的时候，用柔软的嘴唇隔着薄薄的纸巾轻啄亲吻老警探布满枪茧的掌心。他在吸引自己狠狠地操他，去用全力地索求。  
没有廉耻的安卓真是太可怕了，人类毫无胜算。甚至还有更过分的，他其实早已被他的小安卓牢牢吸引，不需要任何撩拨，他已想要他。  
……汉克现在想的，只有对他温柔一点，更温柔一点。

其实咽下一个人类高潮时的精液不会影响自己机体的运转。是的，康纳很清楚，因为某些恶劣的实验，他大概了解了自己会损坏的极限在哪里。但人类搭档的坚持却让一股毫无理由的温暖涌上仿生人的胸口。这让他紧绷的身体变得更热。  
“汉克……”  
他自己脱去铃口被擦得乱糟糟的衬衫，蹬掉西装裤和内衣（不再有Cyberlife品位极差的白色底裤了，逃亡途中他和汉克的内衣都是两人一起在超市挑选的），再次爬回皮质的后座上面。  
“汉克……”  
全身赤裸、肉体白得发光的仿生人双腿分开，坐在人类的胯部上，用饱满的臀部肌肤摩擦着半开的裤子那粗糙的布料，低声征求着情人的同意。  
“我……我可以吗？”  
这个问题几乎没有第二种答案可以选择。  
汉克抬起身，又一次吻上了康纳的嘴唇，他们都在彼此的唇上汲取到了渴望的味道。  
但事情并没有康纳计划的那样顺利，又一次。他程序的默认选项就是骑乘的姿势，这样也似乎更为容易。可是在他试图打开自己的内部容纳人类的欲望时，他的腰却僵住了。黑暗、寒冷和痛苦的幻觉抓住了他——当被压迫的饱胀感从对接处的入口传来，应激反应让康纳赤裸着的双腿都紧绷得发颤，他关节的轴承仿佛生锈一般僵硬，再也无法沉下身体一分。纵然他徒劳地一再尝试吞下性器，实际上也只是把自己的屁股在坚硬灼热的龟头上面滑来滑去，弄得一塌糊涂而已。  
不，不要走。为什么我明明那样的渴求着你，却在行为上表现得如此糟糕？我可以做的更好，我可以——  
无法自控的挫败感，人类也许会离开的忧虑，这一切进一步加剧了寒冷的幻觉，康纳瑟瑟发抖，双手紧握成拳，在无法动弹的煎熬中，他再一次试图操纵自己沉下腰——  
然后，伴随着一阵天旋地转的颠倒感，康纳感觉到了自己被整个翻倒过来，放平在了座椅上，人类的手臂托着他的后背，舒适、熟悉的体温驱散了幻觉中的寒意。  
“你真的要学学在觉得不行的时候多坦白一点，”压在他身上的人类叹了口气，“……你看上去就要哭出来了。康纳。”  
“交给我吧。”汉克说，又亲了亲他的额头，随即马上补充了一句，“……如果你不想，或者没准备好，我们随时可以停止。随时可以。”  
“不！”但是看上去已经“快哭出来了”的小安卓却一秒也没犹豫地否定了他的话，强烈的急迫让康纳脱口而出，“不，我想要，汉克，拜托不要走，不要停下，请你操我，我需要被——”  
他脑子一转真是什么都往外说，可把汉克给噎死了。  
“够了够了我知道了！”他赶紧堵住了自家仿生人那张求【哔——】的嘴，“我知道。”  
你们怎么那么不害臊啊！  
思路还很保守的老警探脸都红到了脖子根，不过他还是托起仿生人的腰，为他去做准备：仿生人甚至没有给自己做前戏，谁知道这傻乎乎的家伙到底怎么想的！  
汉克想，但也许温柔地做爱可以或多或少消除康纳的阴影。如果不做下去，那么在他的认知里，性爱就只等于单纯的凌虐，那对于一个“人”来说，也太过于悲哀了。  
他想温柔地对待他，想让他知道性爱并不等同于暴力。虽然康纳没有肉体上的性快感，但至少会得到一些情绪上和程序上的感应吧？  
汉克希望他能至少得到一点和所爱之人心意相通的感觉——  
这是情人们彼此之间应得的。

紧窄的穴口在被撑开时传来一定的阻力，但里面的内腔却是温暖、湿濡而柔软的。人造的粘膜在康纳每次难以自已地绷紧身体时紧箍在汉克的手指上面，吸吮着。因为受损的记忆，机体在应激反应下转换出远超需要的润滑，仿生人很快湿透了，伴随着手指的抽插，甬道发出咕叽咕叽过于淫靡的摩擦声，甚至有透明的水液沿着人类的手腕滴落下去。  
“可以……了……你不会弄伤我的……我为你准备好了，汉克，进来，求你进来……”从机体传导向中枢的微弱电流更煽动了精神上烧灼般的渴望，康纳几乎是狂乱地恳求着。  
但只要汉克能感受到他紧张的痉挛，就决不让步。  
“乖，再等一下。”  
仿生人张了张嘴，狗狗眼湿漉漉的，“……那么，再亲我一次……”  
就在汉克扩张的同时，他们又一次亲吻。这次不是在嘴唇上点到即止的吻，而是纠缠紧密的深吻，感谢变装事件，他们之间甚至没有汉克的胡子从中碍事。康纳激烈地索取着人类的唇舌，灵巧的舌尖引导着人类去探索自己口腔之中的每一寸，汉克上和下的每一次碰触都让他战栗。然后他们又舒缓了节奏，慢慢的，黏黏糊糊的亲吻，让人类能在间歇之中慵懒地换几次气，这让这次亲昵绵延得仿佛永恒一样长。  
虽然康纳不需要真的呼吸，但他很喜欢亲吻时彼此气息交换时的感觉。他在能听得到人类呼吸声的负数距离中放松了身体——这种感觉很奇特，他感觉他仿佛融化在人类的呼吸里。

他们嘴唇分开的时候汉克终于抽出了在仿生人体内搅动的手指，他温柔地拥抱自己的仿生人搭档，双手环绕过他的腰肢，固定好，免得他伤痕累累的后背挤压到座椅上，同时下身一鼓作气——然而足够缓慢地——贯穿了他。  
空虚被填满的满足让康纳发出一声喘息，仿生人的脊椎向后弯曲，抽紧，警探轻轻地挺动腰部，让自己一点点地陷入到那温热湿软的内腔里面去，挤压上来的粘膜蠕动摩擦着，如同吞食着美味的食粮，每次往复吞吐都发出滋滋的声响。  
“啊……”  
**终于。  
** **想去拥有他，想要被拥有。  
** 伴随着顶弄的节奏，康纳发出一声微弱的呻吟，额头抵上汉克的肩膀，为了让人类能随意地用力出入而自己的身体不会在光滑的皮椅上滑动，他甚至在狭窄的空间里自己抓紧了座椅的边缘。不断溢出的满足感强烈得难以承受，全身皮肤之下都好像流窜起酥麻的电流，连彻底硬起的乳头被人类的衣衫刮过都会让他呜咽出声。  
“汉克……汉克……”  
他被刺激得扬起头的时候，脖颈上的淤血显得格外醒目，900拧断连接处的时候那里的皮肤受损了，血液微微渗出一周形成一条蓝色的血线，这让康纳看上去好像死而复生。  
汉克在顶撞得更深的时候亲吻了那里，他的嘴唇游移在伤口上，感到身下的躯体微微一震，然后离开，仿佛是某种创伤之后的无声抚慰。  
一点蓝色的血渍因此残留在警探的唇纹中。  
“……！”  
而本身用手抓住了座椅的边缘的康纳，却在此时不顾平衡，强行抬起上半身——汉克只觉得眼前一花，小安卓已经贴上来，在他的唇上舔去了属于自己的血。  
明明放着不管也会蒸发掉的……  
“釱的成分有……嗯！”他因为一次猛然顶入而僵直了一下，但当战栗褪去，康纳却仍继续一边喘息一本正经地解释，“釱的成分具有渗透性，会对你的身体有害……”  
然后他舔了一下，又舔了一下。  
他绝对是故意的！  
灵巧的舌头只在嘴唇的表面游移，暖和，柔润，微痒。而勾引的同时，康纳的脸上居然还是一副无辜又纯洁的表情。  
哪怕现在正被操得喘着气，但他也能一边喘着气一边显得很无辜纯洁。  
汉克简直要被自己耍小聪明的情人气笑了，他好歹也是警探出身，虽然划水多年，但观察力还是在的！康纳在现在仍然特别容易控制不住地绷紧身体，他怕汉克发觉而停下不做，所以一直努力自我放松，这还不算，居然搞这种刻意勾引……  
“你不需要这样。”汉克没有戳穿他，甚至让他求仁得仁地用力地侵入更深，在康纳没来得及抓紧座位，两手一滑差点撞到车门的时候稳稳搂住他的腰，往回一拽。两人的下身一时间紧密到毫无空隙，过多的润滑液都被挤了出来，康纳呜咽一声，两条光裸的腿夹紧了人类的胯骨。  
不必畏惧，我会对你温柔。也无需不安，我不会轻易离开。  
算了吧，这种过于温柔的情话实在不算汉克·安德森的风格，他才不会说呢。他只会用行为重复到这死脑筋的安卓完全接受的那一天。

他调整着自己戳入性器的方向，一次一次去戳到更深、感知元件更为密集的地方，康纳在他身下颤抖，小声的呻吟流出喉咙，他确实和上一次变得不一样了，情人的每次触碰带来的电子脉冲刺激好像都操弄着他的神经中枢，这让他的机体压力飙升得很快。就好像现在——明明一碰没碰，仿生人身前原本被收纳在体内的那一处却已经高昂到和小腹呈现锐角的地步，湿漉漉的水光从人造性器溢出液体的顶端一路延伸到大腿的内侧——似乎紧张似的，那里的肌肤在目光投来的一瞬间抽动了一下。  
仿生人在高昂的机体压力中辗转反侧，他浑身滚烫，艰难地置换着空气的样子好像极为快乐，又好像极为痛苦，这让汉克忍不住伸手去触碰他的身前，  
“……需要我帮忙吗？”  
“不！”被碰触到的时候，康纳的腰猛地弹动了一下，发出剧烈的喘息，“不要碰……”  
“压力太高……会很难受……”他抓着人类的手，压在自己胸口，“但是这里也好舒服……我还不想结束……继续上我到我的极限为止，拜托——”  
汉克几乎又要伸手捂住他的嘴了。  
尤其他无论怎么样辗转反侧，又或者说些羞耻的台词，眼睛都一刻不停地盯着人类的脸在瞧！  
“——别盯着我看。”一边脸红一边用力的人类闷闷地说。  
“汉克……嗯……我只想看看你……”  
“如果你不闭上眼睛我就不亲你了。”汉克抛出最有力度的威胁。  
仿生人二话不说立即闭上了眼睛。  
从初吻到现在才不过数个小时，他却已经要依赖上这种毫无意义却能带来幸福感的行为了。  
褐色眼珠在人造的眼睑下面震动，感觉到汉克的的第一个吻落在他的眼睑上，在一片漆黑的环境里，感官补偿让他其他的感触变得更加敏锐，他能感觉到每一个感知点被反复碾过带来的刺激爬上脊椎，也能感觉到汉克始终稳定的手垫在他被自己的水液沾湿、颤抖的腰窝下面，小心翼翼地避开任何一个细微的伤口。  
而明明警探的手上还覆盖着刚刚停止出血的结痂。  
“没关系。”康纳在一片黑暗中触碰着他的人类的轮廓，用手拉近他的肩膀，同时自己努力，让腰部在体内阵阵绞紧时仍然保持悬空，“仿生人的皮肤……是一种特殊的液态，只要不是剧烈不可逆的伤害，我们都可以逐渐恢复……啊！”  
他摔下去，人类立即接住了他。被甩飞撞击的经历在仿生人后背留下了密集的伤口，皮下渗透的蓝血仿佛是触目惊心的大片淤青，在过度白皙的皮肤上扩散成一片青紫色。但他还在微笑着，  
“……我会好起来的。”  
**是的，我们最终都会。**  
濡湿、黏腻的翻搅声侵犯着沉溺在黑暗中的人的耳朵，在最后的时刻，他们在狭窄的座位上彼此贴得紧紧的，摩擦，交叠，忘记了周遭的一切。康纳还用上了他的腿——在他痉挛得太厉害，人类搭档迟疑着是否保持速度的时候，他用双腿勾住了他，用光裸的脚背摩擦着他的腰，拉近汉克恳求他继续。  
想你更用力。他仍然畏惧，但是却又因为喜悦浑身颤抖，这样要求着……在机体压力的极限中被操射的一瞬间，几乎发出了尖叫声。

他们事后彼此拥抱着等待余韵褪去。  
“所以……”汉克瞧了康纳一眼，现在仿生人的腰和大腿完全一塌糊涂，他的小腹被自己高潮飞溅出来的液体弄脏了，而汉克在射精的时候则坚持从康纳紧收不放的后穴中抽出了性器，结果满满地射在了他结实的大腿上，“你这是高潮了吗？”  
“是的。”仿生人毫无迟疑地回答，“虽然我的体液只是蓝血代谢转化成的水液，没有人类精液的作用。但这对我来说没有区别。我高潮了，因为你的——”  
这次汉克成功地把他的嘴堵上了。  
一会儿之后，当康纳再次能说话的时候他又一次有点喘息，但是红润的嘴唇边却带着笑容：  
“……我觉得非常愉快。”  
汉克用一声咳嗽遮掩了自己的笑声，把臂弯又收紧了一点。  
“是啊，你不为了生育目的而进行性爱，这一点本身就挺人类的了。康纳。”

人类，一群唯一不是为了生育而是为了达成其他什么目标的智慧生物。车里的这对情侣也不能免俗。  
康纳的目标：取悦汉克，让他觉得我是最好的。  
汉克的目标：温柔对待康纳，让他享受性爱，明白性行为不等于暴力。  
……至少，很显然地，他们的目标都达到了。

Tbc

前文请见：  
http://www.lofter.com/blog/ky250


End file.
